


I am the medic

by RealScorpion



Category: Saving Private Ryan (1998)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealScorpion/pseuds/RealScorpion
Summary: Wades point of view..He s not gonna die and not everything  is like in the movie.





	1. Am i a good medic?

I was looking forward to it..To be a medic there and help wounded soldiers.  
My mum is proud of me.  
I worked as a nurse way home, and when i am back, i ll study medicine... i ll be a doctor, like my mother.  
First i wanted to be a lawyer, but then 4 years ago i saw an accicent... a car crashed into a tree...I was the first person there, called 911 for help, but i was too nervous to do anything. When the ambulance arrived, the 25 year old guy passed away.  
After that i decided to help people, to do everything i can.  
My marks where not good enough for college, so i decided to work as a nurse.  
An emergency nurse, like a medic.

Then the day was coming and i was on my way to Omaha Beach.  
The waves made the boat dancing, but it was not the beat i like.  
"Dont get nervous, Irwin." i said to myself.  
Some soldiers got very sick.  
And suddenly someone fired on us.  
I think abouz 30 men died.  
Dont know how i got to the beach,but then i was there sitting in front of a soldier and tried to stop his bleeding.  
I tried it 5 times before on five other soldiers.  
Blood and tears everywhere.  
"hold my hand", "tell my parents i love them.", " Give that to my wife.", "help me."  
All those words were like a knife into my heart. All those words, spoken by men who will never speak again.  
A few of them i could help.

My companie called me back to them. First i didnt realised but after Reiben screamed harder to me, I went to them.  
How lucky i was, because 30 seconds later a grenade exploded there.  
"calm down, you re the medic,.dont become hysterical." i said to myself....

1 hour later  
Captain Miller and the rest of us layed on the ground..  
we re soldiers, we have to fight,.but our order was to stay still. Miller told us not to die. Everybody layed there.  
me too, for 10 minutes, but when I heard that painfull scream i had to go and help there.

I am the medic.Its my duty.

What i saw there was a nightmare.  
The man lost his arms and one leg, his helmet sticked on his skin and almost everytjing on his body was burned.  
But he was awake, full of pain.  
"Morphine." he said, looked into my eyes and before i could do anything his heart stopped beating.  
Maybe its good i was there, he had not to die alone.

"Wade! Wade! Get the fuck back there." Mellish yelled.  
1 minute later i was with my group again. Layed on the floor till Miller will say something.  
When i layed there, my view to the floor, hidden and silent, i started to cry.  
Dont know if they heard me, or if they cried to?  
"Lets go." a voice interrupted my crying.


	2. Walking on sunshine

I survived. Hell yes, i survived the first day here and after Cpt. Miller interrupted my crying, we walked about 1 or 2 hours, till we found a place to rest.  
It was a small town, I think the Germans forgot to attack it, cuz here it looks like war is million miles away.  
But no one is there. Its a ghost village. It s fucking silent here.

We re in a small house, 200metres next to the church. The Family flew very fast, cuz they left bread here and a piece of cake. Think they ran away just a few hours ago.  
Oh, Lord, i pray to you that they do it. I pray to you they will have a better live....

and i hope so much, that they dont mind, that I am eating that piece of cake now, but i am so fucking hungry.  
"Wade? Dont be so egoistic, give me a piece of that,", Mellish give me that Mellish look, so i couldnt help and i gave it to him.  
Reiben, who was checking the house for other usefull things, came back downstairs and said with a triumphing smile: " Well, guess who found something here?"  
"You?" Captain Miller answered.  
"Milk, Eggs, Bread, Water, socks, a dress,a scissor ... and... every one of us can sleep on a pillow tonigh." Reiben said with a smile.  
"Wade! Make us Food." Captain Miller ordered.

21:40..

Miller ordered, and i do my duty... yes... i am in the kitchen and i cook for my People.  
Scrambled eggs and bread and milk.  
dont know why i have to do this, but I think the Captain has his reasons.  
Now at this Moment, i am really happy, that my mum showed me how to cook. Most of my friends cant cook. They say ist a Girls Job, but why should only women cook. Well, if we had a chicken here, or dont know... i would cook everything now.

"You checked the eggs?" Horvath asked  
"Of Course, i dont give bad Food to you, Sergeant."

After everybody ate, Miller, Horvath, Reiben, Mellish, Caparzo and Jackson took a pillow and layed on the floor.  
"Wade! Come here, we have 4 hours now, go to sleep." Miller said to me.  
"Sir, I would like to make the dishes, first.", i answered.  
Miller nodded at me with a big grin:" Ok Wade, but in 30 Minutes you lay on the floor and sleep.

....

0045 i lay on the floor and look to the roof like i did when i was a child and i looked to the stars.  
I always imagined walking on the stars and the sun. Of Course now i think this was a bad idea, because it is very hot there, but in my childish mind, i thought i  
could walk there and the moon always watches me, so nothing can go wrong, nothing will happen to me. The moon protects me and the stars guide my way.  
The others are sleeping.  
Jackson just needed 2 minutes, till he fell asleep. The others talked to each other, while i cleaned a bit up here and did the dishes.  
Think i should go to sleep now too,  
Nobody knows what the day of tommorrow bring to us....


	3. Dear Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to his mother...

Dear Mum, 

Please dont worry about me.  
I know you do.  
If this was a holiday letter I would write that the food is very good and the sun is shining all day... but unfortunatelly its not that.  
I ve seen very bad things here.  
Remember when you told me about the boy who died in your arms and you were there holding his hands and talked to him till he passed away?  
5 times now this happened to me.  
5 young soldiers.  
I couldnt help them.  
Mama, I failed.  
Captain Miller is a good Captain.  
He is like a father for us all.  
Last night he complained about me, why I dont sleep and write a letter instead of sleeping, so i stopped writing and continue now.  
Mama? I am so afraid that you get that letter with a letter that i died. I hope so much that I can hug you and meet Steph again.  
You know I was on a date with her last month. She is so adorable.  
Please tell her I think every day about her.  
Caparzo is funny. His dad is italian and sometimes when we re walking he starts to sing old italian songs.  
Well, mum... I have to stop now.  
Today we have a long way to go.  
Think about 4 hours and I need a bit sleep now.  
Love you,

Irwin


End file.
